


FLOWERS

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Anniversary, Car Accident, Cemetery, Death, F/F, Grief, Jennie Kim - Freeform, Light Angst, Memory, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Please Forgive me, Sadness, died in an accident, i am sorry i have to do that, kim jisoo - Freeform, lisa manoban - Freeform, park chaeyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: "I'm meeting Lisa, unnie." Jennie replied and didn't wait for Jisoo's response and went out already.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 12





	FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> JenLisa Short One Shot AU 
> 
> TW: Character Death Implied (guess who dies 😘)
> 
> PS: follow me on my new stan acc on twitter! (@potatowsupreme)

"Where are you going, Jendeukie?" Jisoo asked. She was abruptly stopped from grooming Dalgom when she saw Jennie who looked like going out in the middle of the rain.

"It's raining outside." She added. Without a glance to spare, Jennie put on her long coat and boots before grabbing her umbrella and car keys.

"I'm meeting Lisa, unnie." Jennie replied and didn't wait for Jisoo's response and went out already.

Silence fell on the room where Jisoo was left with her dog waiting for her mom to go back grooming him. Jisoo stared at the door for a few moments, before releasing a deep sigh.

"It’s _today_ , isn't it?" Jisoo whispers into thin air.

*******

The roads were a little busier than regular days. It's raining and most of public transportations are full, although Jennie could drive on her own, the wet and rain stuff just added another burden to the traffic.

Jennie drums her fingers on the steering wheel, hoping the traffic would just clean itself up so she could be on her merry way. She could've gotten some flowers and sweets for Lisa, but she decided not to since it was too hassle because of the rain. Lisa wouldn't mind, doesn't she?

Lisa was very understanding, and would always cheer you up when she sees that you're quite upset. She would even clown herself just to make you laugh, and when she sees the smile from your lips, nothing can beat the smile on Lisa's face when she succeeds on making you laugh.

That's the thing about Lisa, she cares for Jennie.

That's what made Jennie to fall in love with Lisa.

The only problem is that they're kind of separated in terms of the place they're staying. Lisa was the only one who got to stay in a place outside their dorm. So when the others are free, they would visit the youngest. It was just a 45 minute drive, but due to the rain, it might take an hour to get there.

But Jennie didn't mind seeing Lisa, it was sort of comforting when she finally gets to meet Lisa again after their busy schedules. It brings a smile on her face, and surely Lisa would love it when she sees Jennie smiling.

Driving during the rain actually has its advantages, you get to see and admire the city more even if get wet at times. Its fun watching people walk along the pavements, cross the roads and stand outside various shops with their umbrellas on. Jennie always find it cute when she sees children crossing the streets with their yellow raincoats and boots. Sometimes the raincoats have different designs like a duck or a chick, or sometimes a green raincoat with a frog design or a dinosaur with a little tail poking out at their butts. She can't help but smile at those young ones who enjoys the pour from above.

After almost driving for an hour, she finally reached the place. She turned the car's engine off and opened her umbrella when she got out of her car. Her long coat keeps herself warm from the little change of temperature caused by the rain.

The place was quiet. 

Quieter than usual since the rain stopped people from coming.

When she saw Lisa, a smile emerged from her lips. "Hi, love." She greeted. Jennie knew that she won't get any response since she's talking to a headstone.

Lisa's headstone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you flowers," Jennie said and puts her free hand on the pocket of her coat. Her smile eventually faded and her face turned serious and.... sad.

It’s been a year since Lisa's gone, and today was her death anniversary. Jennie didn't missed a single month visiting Lisa's grave at the nearest cemetery where she rests peacefully. It was really hard for them, especially for Jennie, losing a member of your group, a friend, a sister, and the love of your life.

Jennie could hardly sleep, or no sleep at all during the first few days after her death and if she does manage to get some sleep, Jisoo would often find her screaming in fear or crying in her sleep because of her nightmares. Jennie would often lose her appetite and Rosé would feel sad about it because she lost so much weight that it’s clearly noticeable.

Even after a year, it was still hard for Jennie.

She lost an angel.

She lost the one who makes her laugh.

She lost her loving girlfriend.

**_How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?_ **

The difference is, Jennie's having a hard time looking for love again. Jisoo and Rosé would often encourage her to open her heart again for someone else, and it would be Lisa's wish too if she could've prepared it. Lisa died in an accident, she got hit by an over-speeding vehicle, driven by a drunk driver which killed her on the spot.

Jisoo and Rosé would often set up a date for Jennie so that she could move on with Lisa's death and finally opening her heart again. But every single one was either rejected or ended up being a mess.

Jennie couldn't help it. She would often find the same qualities and attributes of Lisa from the people she'd dated which made most of her dates to end right away within 30 minutes. Jisoo would often scold her for it, and kept reminding her that she won't be able to forget if she keeps doing it.

_"How many time more, Jennie-ah?" Jisoo said, annoyed and frustrated. They're all in the kitchen and Rosé was just sitting beside Jennie, comforting the older one._

_Jennie kept her mouth shut, because she doesn't have a definite answer to Jisoo's questions._

_"Stop looking at people as if they're Lisa! They are not her and they will never be her!" Jisoo raises her voice slightly which was supposed to make Jennie flinch, but it was Rosé who did. "Why do you keep looking for her?!"_

_"Because I still love her!" Jennie exclaims and shot up from her seat. "I want to feel her again even if it’s from another person, I want the same personality of hers so that I can laugh," she paused on her tracks and then tears started to flow from her eyes._

_"I just want to feel her love again, unnie." Jennie sobs. Jisoo was left speechless, she can feel Jennie was in deep grief and she can feel the brokenness the younger has. She gave up lecturing her, Rosé and her enveloped Jennie in a comforting hug._

Memories of their time together flooded Jennie's mind. It was sweet and loving, and she clearly misses it as she unconsciously wrapped herself in a slight hug. Lisa would always pack snacks or treats for Jennie during individual scenes from their shoots. Lisa would sometimes accompany Jennie to the vet when Kuma and Kai would have an appointment, even if she's a little busy herself.

It was just the simple things that made Jennie to fall in love with Lisa, and by doing so, it was a decision she would never forget.

Jennie glances up at the sky, the gray and gloomy sky just added a punch to what she is feeling right now.

"I'm making progress of opening my heart again," Jennie shows a small smile. It was slow and had small steps, but it was still progress, Jisoo and Rosé were never been happier.

"But you'll always have a special place in my heart," Jennie adds, clutching her coat beneath her pocket, as if releasing the sudden jolt of pain she felt by clutching it until her knuckles turned white.

She suddenly felt her phone vibrate, she took her phone out and Jisoo sent her a text message.

**_Jisoo unnie: come back home, it’s getting late._ **

After leaving it on read, she puts her phone back on her pocket. It was a minute of silence before Jennie tears up, small sobs resurfaced from her lips.

"Come back to me, love." She sobs. Losing it again for the nth time. It still hurts and it was still hard for her.

Lisa would always be her angel.

Lisa would always be the one making her smile.

Lisa was the person she deeply loved.

But now she's gone, gone from this world and it was taking so much toll on her that she still breaks down even after a year.

"Please visit me in my dreams," Jennie says before bidding her goodbyes. "I love you, Lisa and I still miss you every day."

With a final sigh, she turned her back and never looked back for who knows what she'll end up being when she turns her back to see Lisa's name on a headstone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a longer (and more painful) version of this, but I decided to forgo the idea. I got the idea for the plot while I was playing The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script on my guitar :D
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito!
> 
> CHECK STAN TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT MY OTHER KPOP FANFICS, AUs, ONE SHOTS AND OTHER WORKS!
> 
> Follow us on twitter @DocCharitofics, a collab writing stantwt acc handled by me and my bestfriend. To get notified by our announcements regarding new fanfics, aus, socmed aus, etc., Please have a follow!
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
